


Something New

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [72]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, showhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Minhyuk asks Hyunwoo if he'd be interested in rimming, which he was, but Hyunwoo never thought he'd be quite THIS into it.[Showhyuk/Rimming]





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "minhyuk rimming shownu who’s embarrassed by how much he likes it"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

Lowering his head onto Hyunwoo’s cock, Minhyuk sighed through his nose, taking his boyfriend inch by inch down his throat. He heard Hyunwoo’s breathy, appreciative sigh, and smiled around his cock, always pleased to make his man happy. They’d been dating for a few months now, and while they did sleep together fairly often, it was always vanilla. Today was a little different though, because they had a few extra hours in private… and Minhyuk had an agenda.

After getting Hyunwoo nice and relaxed with his mouth on his cock, Minhyuk pulled back, sucking the tip leisurely as he steeled himself for what he was about to ask. It was risky, yes, but he had a feeling that if Hyunwoo opened himself up to it, he might actually enjoy himself. Their leader was just so unreadable sometimes about his inner desires, it made Minhyuk a touch anxious to think about voicing his suggestion.

“Hey Hyunwoo-hyung?” Minhyuk asked in a light and flirty voice, his tongue darting out to lap against Hyunwoo’s tip in an effort to lower his guard even more. Hyunwoo looked up from his laid-down position, his chin tilting down to look at him curiously.

“Yes?” Hyunwoo asked in a deep, gravely tone, his warm voice reverberating pleasantly into Minhyuk’s ears. Toying with Hyunwoo’s balls, Minhyuk repositioned his legs, blinking innocently up at his boyfriend.

“How would you feel if we spiced it up a little?” Minhyuk asked, smirking mischievously. Hyunwoo raised a brow, shrugging softly.

“Sure, what did you want to do?” he replied, and Minhyuk swallowed, gathering up his nerve.

“How would you feel if I… rimmed you?” Minhyuk asked, his expression serious to show Hyunwoo that he meant what he said. Hyunwoo hummed, his head flopping down on the bed as he considered the offer.

“Sure,” he replied. He honestly didn’t think he’d like it, but he’d just gotten out of the shower and figured there was no harm in letting Minhyuk do what he pleased. Hyunwoo had never touched himself down there, let alone have another person touch him there, but he was open to the idea. Besides, if he didn’t like it, he’d just tell Minhyuk to stop.

Sitting up excitedly, Minhyuk grinned down at his boyfriend, licking his lips eagerly. He was hoping Hyunwoo would say that~

“Great! Could you flip over for me?” Minhyuk asked, watched happily as Hyunwoo silently complied. Heart racing, Minhyuk situates himself between Hyunwoo’s legs, large hands cupping his boyfriend’s ass cheeks excitedly. Parting them, Minhyuk feels his breath hitch, and he admires the cutely dark hole that greeted his eyes. Ah~ he just wanted to lick it~ Smirking proudly as he realizes that he can actually act on his desires, Minhyuk lowers his body down onto the bed, hands on either of Hyunwoo’s ass cheeks and face descending in the gap between them.

Darting out his tongue, Minhyuk experimentally laps once across the rim of Hyunwoo’s asshole, feeling it instantly tense up underneath him. Humming at the response, Minhyuk gently kneads his lover’s bum, looking up at the back of his head soothingly. 

“Just relax, I promise it’ll feel good,” Minhyuk promised in a soft voice, fingers softly grazing against Hyunwoo’s ass. Following his direction, Hyunwoo relaxes, spreading his thighs slightly to encourage Minhyuk to continue. Pressing his mouth back against Hyunwoo’s ass, Minhyuk decides to just dive right in, swiping the flat of his tongue against the entirety of Hyunwoo’s entrance.

“O-Oh,” Hyunwoo moaned out, his entire body shivering at the feeling. His heart was racing, eyes wide as he stared at the pillow. What was that? Moaning again as Minhyuk repeats the motion, Hyunwoo’s thighs start to tremble, feeling weirdly weak all of a sudden. He had no idea how intimate it would feel, getting licked in such a private spot. His whole face was on fire with embarrassment from his lewd noises, and Hyunwoo gasps as Minhyuk starts sucking--

“Mm, fuck,” Hyunwoo cursed out, pressing his face into the pillow to quell any further noises. Minhyuk glances up, watching the way Hyunwoo’s broad back rippled in shivers, his thighs spreading wider for Minhyuk, probably without him even realizing it. Smiling, Minhyuk darts his tongue inside Hyunwoo, watching happily as he writhes and groans in reply.

“Do you like it?” Minhyuk asked, blinking interestedly. Hyunwoo nodded his head ‘yes’ vigorously, and Minhyuk chuckled, moving his face back down between Hyunwoo’s cheeks. “You’re so cute,” Minhyuk murmured, mostly to himself. Tongue rubbing circles along the parameter of Hyunwoo’s entrance, Minhyuk took his time, slowly circling to the center of the ring and then dipping his tongue inside.

Groaning at the feeling, Hyunwoo realizes that his cock is so much harder than it was from Minhyuk’s blowjob earlier- and Minhyuk is damn good at sucking his cock, too. This feeling was just so much different than anything he’d ever done before, so revealing and raw. He could feel Minhyuk’s tongue dipping inside him, lapping against the most untouched parts of him… and it felt amazing, hell, it was insanely erotic.

So obsessed with the feeling, Hyunwoo doesn’t even realize how loud his moans are becoming, plump lips parting in lewd noises almost constantly. From between Hyunwoo’s ass cheeks, Minhyuk groans, mind going crazy from how hot the situation was. Hyunwoo was usually pretty quiet in bed- he stuck to low, soft moans and sighs, but now the room was filled with lewd moans and whimpers. It was driving Minhyuk crazy, and all he wanted now was to make Hyunwoo cum from his tongue in his ass.

Gripping the bedsheets roughly as Minhyuk suddenly increases his pace, Hyunwoo rocks his hips against the bed, body trembling from the intensity. Minhyuk’s tongue was pumping inside him, thrusting in and out, loosening him up and making him gape slightly. Groaning in a mixture of embarrassment and arousal, Hyunwoo grips the bedsheets tighter, pulling them off the edges of the bed from the force.

“Don’t stop,” Hyunwoo spat out, rocking his hips against the bed now, unable to even stop himself at this point. He could feel Minhyuk’s spit dripping down his crack and over his balls, and the way Minhyuk would occasionally spread his ass, letting cool air brush against him was practically a sin. His neglected, untouched cock was starting to throb, and it was so painful where it was trapped between his body and the bed. He knew he was getting close- and he wanted it bad, no, he _needed_ it.

A long string of needy, whimpering moans fills the air, and Hyunwoo peels back the sheet further, hips humping the mattress in earnest as he manages to cum just from Minhyuk’s skilled tongue. Vision white, Hyunwoo rides out his orgasm, squirting thick strands of cum onto the bed. Afterwards, he flops his head onto the pillow, breath coming out in short pants as he tries collecting himself.

With his job successfully completed, Minhyuk removes himself from Hyunwoo’s, now incredibly wet, ass. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Minhyuk gazed in admiration down at his boyfriend, surprised with how sweaty and flushed he looked below him.

“I didn’t think you’d be so into that~” Minhyuk drawled out, rubbing Hyunwoo’s sweaty back lovingly. Hyunwoo hummed, still trying to catch his breath and realizing regretfully that his throat was actually a little sore from moaning. 

“Me neither…” Hyunwoo admits, turning his head to look over at Minhyuk, his eyes conveying his honesty. Minhyuk smiled, his cock now ridiculously hard in his pants.

“Want to try it again sometime?” he asked, already knowing the answer. He’d never made Hyunwoo cum that hard or fast before, and definitely had never heard him make sounds like that in bed. He sincerely hoped that Hyunwoo would allow himself such pleasure once more. Cheeks flushing hot, Hyunwoo licks his lower lip, eyes flashing with lust.

“Oh, god yes.” <3


End file.
